


Say It!

by BaeTaec



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, Feisty Baek, Funny, Humor, I hope you'll not hate me after this, I tried to be funny, M/M, Sexy Yeol, You'll never guess the ending, one word Chanyeol has to say, please laugh, plottwist, really it's just crack, wll I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeTaec/pseuds/BaeTaec
Summary: Baekhyun is still waiting for Chanyeol to say THAT one word.One word and he will be his forever!Is Chanyeol going to say it AND what's the word Baek's waiting for?Or: a short drabble with a surprising ending.





	Say It!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be funny....yeah, tried. Please let me know whether you knew which word was meant!  
> Thank you and happy new year! <3

Baekhyun sits on his favorite bench, under his favorite tree with his favorite friends but still feels like shit.   
"Yo princess why are you pouting like that? I'm trying to eat and you're not helping." Jongdae cheekly says.   
"Fuck off, Dae. I'm not in the mood."   
"Seems like his favorite eyeliner brand is out of stock." Jongin cackles.   
The pouty brunet rolls his eyes at his retared friends. "Can somebody please remind me of why I'm still befriended with you trash bags?" he spats while standing up and taking his belongings.   
"Oh bitch, don't act like anybody loves you beside us. Now go away before I kick your ass so hard that you have to crawl back home."   
Baekhyun shows Kyungsoo a certain finger but still walks fastly.   
He isn't afraid of Kyungsoo.  
Pft, hell no.  
.  
.  
.  
But security comes first.

 

While sitting in his lecture hall Baekhyun really tries to concentrate on his professor but it's fucking impossible. He feels two dark brown eyes constantly on him and even without looking back he knows whom they belong to.

 

Park Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun feels how the tall boy seizes him up. A wave of pleasure hits him and he presses his thick thights together. He hears a low chuckle from the back and can't stop the goosebumps errupting on his skin. Damn this motherfucker and his low voice! He's driving Baekhyun completely crazy with his acts, gazes and flirts. Poor Baek doesn't know what he could do anymore. He is not dumb, he knows that Chanyeol is interested in him!

 

They even talked about it. Well, it didn't go that well with Baekhyun stuttering and being shy but still! And come on, who on this earth could stay sane while being pressed against a wall by a Adonis like man with a piercing gaze and an attactive smirk on their lips?  
But Baekhyun is a man who knows what he wants. And he alwasys gets it. So, he pushed him away while trying not to faint because HOLY MOTHERFUCKER he could feel his abs through his thin shirt. "Stop it, Park. Not like this. You still know my condition right?"

 

Baekhyun mentally pats his own shoulder for resisting. He knows that his condition is nothing big! He just wants to hear one word. ONE freaking word! Every body could manage that. "Everyone but that big doofus." he mutters halfheartly and waits for the lecture to end. He just wants to crawl under his blankets and sleep for the next 10 years. Yeah, that sounds nice.

 

"You're dismissed. Have a nice day." Finally. Baekhyun puts his belongings in his bag and makes his way out of the hell hole.  
"Hey!", he shouts as someone shoves him rather hardly. A hand grips his wrist harshly and starts to pull him to a secluded area.  
"Park, I swear I'm going to kick your balls if you're not letting me go in the next three seconds."

 

"Baek. Listen to me." The grip around his wrist loosens but Baekhyun doesn't even realize it. He is mesmerised by the look Chanyeol is giving him. There is still an intimating glaze in his eyes but Baekhyun can also see the love emitting from them. His hands instinctively burry themselves in the taller's shirt and a soft whimper leaves his pretty lips.  
Chanyeol's hand slowly creeps up to his waist and he pulls the shivering boy close. "Sorry, it took me so long to say this word, love." His hot breath grazes Baekhyun's sensitiv neck. "Ch-channie. P-please say i-it." he wimpers. "Mhm. I'm going to, babe." His hot mouth trails soft kisses on his jaw till he reaches his ear. Baekhyun feels sparks of electricity through his limbs and moans softly.

 

 

"Chogiwa."

 

"Finally I'm yours."


End file.
